powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Time To Believe PART 2
Time To Believe PART 2 is the 2nd episode of Power Rangers Rescue Force. It is the debut episode of the Power Rangers Rescue Force in action. Previously 5 teeenagers were chosen to become the new Power Rangers Rescue Force. Sypnosis The Rangers are put up to their first battle. Story The new rangers are put up against a monster named Rofer (who appeared in the "1st" episode of Samurai). For a few minutes Rofer gets the upperhand until the rangers pull a sneak attack upon him. Rofer suddenly dissapears. Later on, back at the train, Joel and Kara are talking about how that monster seemed pretty familiar from it's first attack 3 years ago. Upon overhearing, Theo immediately joins in and tells the two about the monster. "To the best of what I can remember, I'm sure that guy had an ability to stretch his arms around and punch out of the ground for a sneak attack. He was pretty destructive.", he said. Joel had finally relized something just seconds later. "Wait a minute... repeat the last thing you said.", he told Theo. "He was pretty destructive....?" Joel finally understands. "I get it now! The Shadow Army Line wants to re-create some of these monsters due to their destructive ability. I guess they wanted to make that brute come first!" Kara jumped in, "I guess that the powers of flexibility in their case was very effective." Everyone finally seems to understand where Joel and Kara is going with their theory, until they are alerted that Rofer has struck again. Back in Angel Grove, holes are being punched out of the ground as many people try to run away. The rangers confront him again a second time, and are ready to fight. To protect himself, Rofer brought out footsoldiers (or "The Spies"), and sent them out to battle too. Then the battle begins. Spies were flying everywhere. Joel was able to paralyze some spies and blast them with the Track Shot without having them retaliate. Kara used the Signal Hammer while jumping from great height, slamming the hammer down, and creating a big explosion underneath another batch. Hunter was catapulting Spies from left to right with the Tunnel Axe. And although Nancy was cornered he was able to use the bridge claw and shrink a batch and crush them with ease. Theo, using the Rail Slasher, was able to gather one more batch, and slash them. Theo and Nancy soon start double teaming on more of these batches, as well as Hunter and Kara. Joel, on the other hand, is stuck with a batch by himself and tries to hold them back. "Woah, woah woah.... Please stand back!" None of the Spies do. Joel then forces himself to stand his ground. "All last minute passengers, please have some restraint!!" He proceeds to lash them away. The rangers gather again and fight Rofer. Rofer yet again gets the upperhand, but Joel and Kara remember the warning, "...he had an ability to stretch his arms around..." Hunter and Nancy try to beat Rofer, but they end up beaten instead. While Theo sees if they are ok, Joel and Kara hop to it. They switch powers twice, confusing the enemy. Nancy and Hunter are ok, and they along with Theo join the fight and soon defeat Rofer. All of them are brought back to the train, and are congratulated on winning their first battle. WHO WILL THE RANGERS BATTLE NEXT? FIND OUT TOMORROW. Trivia *This episode introduces new powers. **Nancy can use her imagination to help her fight. **The rangers can switch their powers. *There is no Megazord battle yet. **This is because the writer wants to articles to be shorter to save time. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Rescue Force